jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stark Industries Mobile Hypernautics Yard
Technical specifications *Type: Station (non combatant) *Cost: Approximately 50,000,000,000 *Length: 25,000 meters *Width: 25,000,000 meters *Height: 25,000 meters *Speed: *MGLT: 10 *Hyperdrive: Class 15 *Armament: Has no armament whatsoever *Hull: Its hull is basically a 60 meter thick shell, consisting of laser reflective armor, Duranium, and Durasteel. (Ratio of 20/20/20) *Energy Systems: 8 Hyper Matter Annihilation Reactors *Accessories: **300 Stark Industries Transit Beam projectors Description The station is dominated by ship births. There is a single Super class birth, that runs through the middle of the station, approximately 25,000 meters long. Along either side of this birth however, is a mass of births for heavies, supports, moderates, and fighters. In total, there are (counting the left and right side of the station): *80 Support and fighter births *40 Light and medium births *10 Moderate and Heavy births *1 Super birth The Birth The ship birth. The ship births are completely self functional and self automated. Once a design has been uploaded to the central mainframe, the births can build a specified ship with complete autonomy. First off, each and every birth is built to conform to the exact dimensions of the ship. Let me explain. Each birth is made out of a unique durasteel birthing cage. This cage contains autonomous machines, with robotic arms, welders, and other such tools necessary for ship building. When a ship is ordered for production, this cage, which is designed to both shrink and expand, will shrink to the exact dimensions of the ship in question. Then, the automated machines will begin construction. The reason for this shrinking and expanding cage, is so that the maximum number of automated machines can work on a ship at the same time, as a simple box birth, would require living or free standing droids to build. This way, production time can be drastically cut. Now, in addition to this birthing cage, are the supply lines. The supply lines are a kind of track, that ferry build and ready to assemble pieces and parts, from the manufacturing plant, to the birthing cage. The manufacturing plant in question, consists of a single hangar, leading to a giant factory, that specializes in making starship parts. This factories is ALWAYS active, and is continually making parts, and then placing these parts on designated tracks. Once the part is on the track, the track wisks the part away, until it reaches its automated machine. In other words, there is practically one machine for every part, and there is at least one track, going to every machine. This enhanced delivery system, so long as there are parts in stock, cuts down on production time. Provided theres resources and parts. In addition to the manufacturing plant (Which is completely automated as well. Ship only have to dock in the factories hangar, where automated droids will unload cargo, and proceed to sort it.) there is the command center. The command center consists of a single hangar, large enough for a support class ship. And is composed of a holographic terminal, for viewing schematics, conferring uploads, and reviewing statistics. Off to one side of this command center, is a single bedroom, complete with small kitchen and refresher, dining area, and living room. This station is usually empty, as the plant is automated and receives orders via com. But in the case it needs to be supervised, there are quarters. All in all, this mammoth machine can build just about any ship needed. It can indeed make jumps to hyperspace, but it should be noted that the sub light engines are primarily for orienting the station on planets to jump to, not for actual propulsion. In otherwords, the station has the aerodynamics, and space worthy ness of a giant neuranium brick. The station is SPECIFICALLY designed for high yield orders, and, due to its unique design, can produce ships rather quickly. *Super: 2 weeks *Heavy: 1 week *Moderate: 5 days *Medium: 4 days *Light: 3 days *Support: 1 day *Starfighter: 1/2 day Link to patent approval http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1848&t=20772&p=1277541&hilit=stark+industries#p1277541 Category:Orbital Stations Category:Ships Category:Ship Classes Category:Vehicles and Transport